


Mermaids passage.

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take a chance of leaving the real world into the trade of becoming something much spectacular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaids passage.

You standing on the edge, the grassy moss littering and brushing up against your feet, vining up to your naked waste as you stare into the water, being captivated in the murky waters which reflected off a deep blue. 

You were waiting for a friend, well, more or less, a lover. Your lover. 

The one you were devoted too, gave up everything for, risking to edge out onto the peek of insanity only to be gracefully brought back down again by his soothing waves and locks of glorious treasure. 

Tonight was a different night, standing at the rocky edge where the large smooth rocks, damped from the flicker of fish tails, alined perfectly, a provided lamp lit by fire flies who flocked together in unison in order to give you a illuminate glowed at the bare of your back. 

Your eagle eyes swayed around at the cool river which led to a world beyond Narnia. You were far from home, a realm residing in the meek patches of nature. 

With out warning, the water began to wane, ripples signaling its’ tender peace was disturbed and bombarded with an intruder lurking out so shallow. 

You rubbed the small of your neck, one hand keeping a hold to the vines at your hips as you were solicitous. 

Even though you were loved and devoted to him, you always found yourself hesitant and averse whenever it had came to seeing Loki. 

He was just so caring, devoting and sweet. How you loved your hybrid creature. 

A pale figure slowly emerged, face becoming more clearer as a raven scalp emitted first before a pale skin and features. Smiling up graciously at you with such radiant joy. 

Loki was happy to see you. 

Loki took the time to drink in your beautiful figure, not understanding how you could hate such a perfect frame of yourself, the plump of your thighs and cuteness of your stomach, the peeks of your breasts and small marks that made you all woman, he couldn’t have been any more luckier than this to be looking up at such a astonishing sight. Loki was even more thrilled when he noticed that you promised to not shave a hair on your body, knowing he wanted to feel all of you. He was glad to see you kept your word.

“Hello, my love. You look dazzling.” He stated, the orange glow of the fire flies reflecting off his face as you giggled, his handsome accent whisking into crisp and truthful. Oh, how he admired that laugh. “Thank you.” You told him cheerfully. 

After a mere minute of catching up on one another, you decided now would be the time to break the ice, being with held in the arms of Loki and lips against lips, you both passed down a burning warmth that ached and craned in your tummies. 

Your arms were wrapped snugly around his neck, smiling into him as your soaked bodies grew accustom to the water, feeling Loki swish his tale to guide you to which ever destination you desired to go. 

You felt the bare of his human skin against your core, feeling the steaming beauty as you moved your hips down, grinding yourself cunt against him as you made him feel the want in you. 

You deepened the kiss, making it more frantic and needed as his palms moved over to grope at your lower backside squeezing both cheeks tenderly as you curled your toes, loving how he teased you so sweetly. 

Suddenly, you were swished into a different position, leaving you to gasp under water as you broke the kiss and looked up at Loki in shock, small bubbles leaving your mouth as it remained dry, unable to feel the water as it as if you were with out gravity. 

Your lover had a smug look on his face, his large frame towering over you while your legs rested against his pale shoulders, his hands still at your ass as you felt yourself become bashful. You were taken off guard but still completely turned on than ever. You loved it when he took control. 

You sighed with a true content, watching how the water seeming to push upwards, your hair mimicking Loki’s as it went gave the illusion of looking silky as it alined at your cheeks, straightening upwards. 

You bought a hand up to his cheek, seeing how possessive and secure he looked in his eyes as he stared down at you, watching as he relaxed into your touch and smiled, being lost for the smallest of time. 

Once you knew you had your original Loki back you allowed you gave him a pleased look. 

“Make love to me Loki, claim me as yours, I wish to be one with you.” You claimed through the waters, bubbles erupting from your lips as you spoke each word, a light starting to shine from above against your skin as you looked like an angel in his eyes.  
You watched as he became startled, not expecting your sudden want of claim. Lokis’ pupils dilated and his grip on you became tense. 

You smirked with a glint of mischief, feeling yourself become inwardly wet at the look he was giving you. 

“But of course, my love, anything for you.” Loki said tenderly, giving you a warming look which set nostalgic feel into the sin of your heart. 

Not wanting to strain your back you removed your hands, allowing them to dangle at your sides as you glanced down, wondering how Loki managed to give himself pleasure if he could.

You allowed your eyes to trail over his smooth scales, loving how they twitched and shuddered each time you stroked them, he always became bashful but still found it as his own e-zone to relax. 

You stared at his lower abs, being cut off by a slight curl of skin which led to the end of his human flesh. You watched in curiosity as a rather perfect replica of a penis became to form out, the tip perfectly formed out as it emitted from a tight space, you weren’t sure to giggle with amusement or not, but your smile did grow wide as his cock continued to grow long and wide. 

You licked your lips through the clean water, loving how perfectly shaped and curved Loki was, and now, he was all yours. 

He stroked himself momentarily, bringing you to squirm a bit, being more eager than a beaver. 

You couldn’t wait until he had his fill of you, the thought was enticing. 

He positioned himself carefully, already knowing you were experienced. You both had promised to not keep secrets from one another, while Loki wasn’t pure at heart himself, you two were equally new to having each other. While fucking a human was ordinary for you, bedding a mermaid, under water none the less was a whole new different experience, Loki could have also said the same. 

You watched as he moved his lower half upwards, his hard on waiting to be consumed by your love, lust and soaked heat. 

You let out a whimper when his tip dipped into your slick cunt, slowly pushing himself in as he gasped at the sensation, you doing the same as your walls tingled and clenched, feeling as if pleasure was already coursing through you as you had to keep your eyes open to make sure he wasn’t already taking you raw. 

Loki actually felt big in manner, bigger than any other man and far from being scaly. He felt smooth; he made you feel smooth, it was a practical win-win. 

“Oh...Gods, Loki, you feel amazing.” You moaned to him, withering with pleasure as you nibbled at your lower lip, allowing your heavy eye lids to slide shut. 

Loki craned his neck as he emitted a groan himself, being too lost in your wonders bliss he failed to realize he was already thrusting his girth into you whole. 

The way his cock set you up so right, filing you up so perfectly and touching your most sensitive part that sent you off your rocker, you clutched your palms; all attempts at control yourself falling infertile until he brushed thumb against the pad of your clit. 

“Oh, yes!” You squealed, raising your hips up as he thrust into your sweet opening with tender rolls of his hips, not realizing this was how good it could get. The other merwomen didn’t feel this warm, but you were literally on fire and he knew he couldn’t last long. 

“Loki...” Was all your frail voice could muster out, overwhelmed with enticing lust as your orgasm set it’s self fourth, starting to up rise as you tensed, not wanting this to end so soon. 

You gasped when he finally came to a rough stop, his fingers curling around your hips tightly as he caught them in place, emitting a loud moan in unison as you both came around your peeks. Loki’s loaded fluids over filling your senses as he coated your walls. 

“Ah...Loki...” You whimpered, feeling yourself slowly drift downward with a smile on your face, feeling truly satisfied and pleased until he pulled himself out. 

Loki pulled you up with a small chuckle, bringing you closer into him as you rested your head against his pale chest, yawning slightly from your most recent lack of sleep as you relaxed into his touch, his hands laying flat up against your back as you fiddled your legs around his lower stomach. 

“That was...Wow.” You admitted with a giggle, allowing him to swim you back up the surface; you had intentions on staying more for a long while, you didn’t want to leave him after such a passionate encounter. Loki had always sent you off, wanting you to get your well deserved rest but you had always ended up sleeping on surface, wanting him to be there with you when you awoke. 

If anyone knew in the palace down below the waters which relationship was happening behind their backs, a gory sight would be sent to be seen. 

Even though Loki’s family was accepting, he still couldn’t take the risk of having any harm bought to you. You were too precious, a glass angel in his grasp.

But now that the mating had been official between you two lovers, he would be able to take you down into the further parts into home, where you could meet his family and his claimed oaf of a muscular brother. 

As you rested against the morning of the uprising sun, curled into a ball as you adjusted your cheek into your arm, you held onto his hand as he folded his arms on the soiled ground and gazed into your eyes, his beautiful long lashes and tainted green eyes staring into your fascinated ones. Loki was such an amazing creature. 

“I hope you don’t mind staying up here for a while...I just need one more thing to be conformed while in your presence. I suggest you sleep fast, little one. You’ll awake to a rather dashing surprise.” Taking Loki’s sweet words into consideration you giggled brightly and closed your eyes, allowing him to stroke at your wet cheek and play with your hair, his touch casting a sweet warmth to your damp droplet coated body. 

“I love you Loki.” You said in a silent whisper, the truth painted and dipped and curdled into your heart and received into his palms. What a love affair between human and hybrid, it was like taking a bite out of the forbidden fruit bent and conjoined between the strings of your hearts.

“I love you as well, my divine dove. Now rest your eyes. I promise to be here while you awake.” His reassuring words were lingering with a promise, his beautiful tone softening your heart as you smiled into you sleep, the heat of exhaustion catching up with you. 

It was less than four hours, the first thing you did was open your eyes, needing to see Loki was the first of your parodies. You needed to make sure he was there. 

You were surprised when you opened your eyes under water, wondering exactly how you managed to get here until you felt hands trail up against your sides, relaxing into the touch but still looking at the sight before. 

Fish, a rather large school of small brown ones were surrounding you in a circle, protecting you from any one being able to see what was behind as they shielded you both. 

“Loki...What...” You said with confusion, not understand why the a sorted fish were surrounding the two of you. Was this some kind of attack? The fish didn’t look threatening, but than again you were unable to read the facial expression of any fish in general. 

Trying to move your legs, you found that they were rather not there. Continuing to look around you still tried to move around, only to brush up against Loki’s gills as you sighed and rested your head against his shoulder, looking up at him as he gave you a warm look of excitement. 

“Notice anything different, dove?” Loki asked kindly, only to smile back brightly as you nodded your head. 

“Yeah, what did you-Oh!” You gasped as you looked down at yourself, looking past your bare breasts, was the start of a small lining, bringing you to flip your legs up to get a better look at your new set of white scales. 

They glittered by your surroundings, a small peak of the sun giving them a rainbow affected color, a revealed space caused by the fish provided the light with support. 

You ran your hand at the gills, feeling how soft and smooth they were as you shuddered, the feel tickling you as your heart raced in your chest, joy racing through your veins as you craned your neck out, loving how thin they had moved out at the end; a mid set of a small gray before going a watery black at your perfectly large sculpted flap. 

You hadn’t expected your hair to grow either, being down to the near flap of your new body as you pulled yourself away from your lover to give the new legs a try, seeing how easy and more graceful you moved around with bright eyes and a large smile. 

“Loki! This is amazing! I just...Whoa...They’re real?” You had so many questions, to ask, thoughts to be though. 

“Of course they are. You look ravishing, my love. You look exactly like a Queen.” You couldn’t help but become bashful at that statement, swimming yourself over towards him as you playfully beat at his chest. Loki moved back as he laughed, knowing you always became shy whenever he complimented you on your beauty. 

“I only speak the truth, milady.” Loki stated with mock innocence, the meaning holding a glint in his eyes. 

“You’re too good for me Loki.” You told him as you crossed your arms over your breasts. 

“But what’s up with all these fish surrounding us?” You questioned him quizzically, seeing how his pale cheeks flared a small pink, being slightly shocked that he was embarrassed himself. 

“I do believe you wouldn’t want the answers to reach into your ears.” Loki said, swishing his tail up closer to yours as you continued to eye him, unable to think of a reason of to why they crowded around you. 

Taking his word for it, you planted a kiss onto his cheek. 

“Alright, but...If it isn’t too much to ask...” You said, looking down else where from your gaze as he stared at you tenderly. 

“I would do anything for you, my love. Name it and you shall receive.” Loki promised with determination, staying true to his word. 

A smirk curled onto your lips, speaking so fart Loki could hardly understand you. 

“Bet ya can’t catch me!” You told him as you suddenly darted out, gone in the blink of an eye as the scattered away, Loki watching with shock as a small trail of bubbles floated out after the fast mile speed you were going at in the distance, being far from his reach as he grinned, accepting your challenge as he went hot after your tail. He should have expected this to be your first reaction. The sound of your laughter couldn’t have warmed his heart any further.


End file.
